Break me Out
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: SockoxSpencer. This is story based on the song "Break me Out" by The Rescues. Carly finds something naughty on the computer, and tells Spencer to leave for awhile. Where will Spencer go? For how long? With who? Well, you might be able to guess that one
1. Chapter 1

**So guess what? I'm writing ANOTHER story! I'm screwed when school comes around again. I'm not sure how long this one will be. I have to apologize for discontinuing my other fic. I just don't like it, and I don't think it clearly shows my talent when it comes to writing. A lot of mistakes were made in the fic for lack of spell check, so hope you enjoy this one.**

**This is a story based on the song "Break me Out" by The Rescues. Listen to the song if you want, but at least check out the lyrics to get a feel for the story. Oh, I don't own the characters. Just the story. And this will be slash, and it may get graphic. Caution. **

My keys jingled against each other as I shoved them into the door's lock. The stupid door had been stubborn lately, and I guess it was because of Carly and Sam's recent iCarly stunt, "Pick-locking with Poodles". I cursed the children in my head, but shook the mean thought away as I opened the door. I regretted opening it instantly.

"SPENCER SHAY, YOU ARE AN ABOMBINATION TO THE SHAY FAMILY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Carly screeched over the television. Out of shock, I dropped my messenger bag and heard a small cracking sound. I guessed that it was probably the small painted magnet that I had customized to say, "Best little sister ever 3".

"What? What what what?" I closed the door behind me. Carly was standing in front of the computer, arms crossed and an even crosser look on her face. She snorted slightly and said,

"Ha you should know why. Guess what _I _found on the computer?" I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. What did you find." Next to Carly, Sam was struggling not to laugh by putting her hand over her mouth. I heard her snort and Carly gave her a nasty look.

"Porn. Gay porn on this computer. Care to explain, _Spence_?" I sighed and put my hand on my face in frustration.

"It's not mine. I'm using the pictures as models to do a sculpture. It's not like I look at them for my own enjoyment; gross." I commented and picked my bag back up from the floor. I figured that the conversation would just be done at that point, but no.

"What kind of sculpture? Why would you even sign up to do that? When did you start doing erotic stuff like that?" I flung my bag on the couch and plopped down myself.

"It's a sculpture for a friend of mine, and I don't really want to explain what it is. I did it to make money to support you and I-"

"And me!" Sam added helpfully.

"Right. And I have for a long time… you know, we have separate computer profiles for a reason, so you shouldn't even be going through my stuff in the first place." I switched the channel to something else that was less boring than the news, which wouldn't be difficult. Suddenly I felt something hit my chest. "Hey!" I shouted and picked up the orange that was flung at me. "What was that for?"

"Spencer we tell each other everything! Why didn't you tell me you were gay! It was the least you could do so I didn't have to look through your stuff to _learn _that!" She yelled and threw an apple.

"Stop throwing fruit! They bruise easily!" I got up and placed them in the bowl. I felt a weak punch to my back. I turned around and Carly had her fists raised.

"I want you to go, Spencer." She whispered. I laughed.

"I can't do that, Carly. That's silly anyway. Who would take care of you?" She narrowed her eyes, and the glare bore into me like a drill.

"You can, and you will. I'm going to stay with Sam, and I'm keeping the house. You can come back when you straighten yourself out. Go stay with Socko or something. I don't care. I just don't want you here." I gasped.

"Well kiddo, who's going to feed you? Give you allowance? Pay the electric bill?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I would hope you're not gone for months. Just a week or two, okay?"

"I just can't Carls, I'm sorr-"

"Spencer, I'm telling you."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm your legal guardian!" I shouted and slammed my fist on the counter.

"And I'm your little sister! I'm giving you ten minutes to leave!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guessed some people just needed a break from me. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bedroom. I flopped down and opened my phone. I pressed 'Contacts', 'S', then 'Send'.

"Hello?"

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review. This story will get better, but I have a lot on my plate, so I don't know how often I'll be updating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on SpencerxSocko fans, I know this may just seem like a lame Spocko fic, but it's not. The story is simply based off of the song, it's not really a songfic. Please review so I know if you like it or not!**

"Hey," I said in my most calm and collected voice. Maybe he wouldn't hear I was about to burst into tears?

"Spence? Hey, what's up?" I could faintly hear some music playing in the background. It certainly didn't sound light and fluffy

"Dude… I need a place to stay for a bit… My sister…"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? You're getting kicked out of the house by your sister _already! _Isn't she like, fifteen? She's only supposed to do that when she's like twenty-five and you're moochin' off of her! What the Hell?"

"I know bro, I know, I don't like it either. She said I have to leave for two weeks, so she can get her shit together-"

"Shit together? Like pack her bags?" I shook my head.

"No, like collect her thoughts. So I was wondering if I could spend it with you."

"Oh sure but-… yeah that'll be fine."

"Wait, you hesitated. Dude, if you don't want me comin' over, I won't. If you have plans I'll be interfering with, then I don't want to be a bother."

"No no no! Dude you can stay for a year; as long as you're willing to pay for the ramen." I smiled and laughed, even though tears were dripping down my face.

"Okay thanks, man. I totally owe you one." He laughed again.

"No way, I've been lonely being cooped up in this little apartment for so long. Thanks for helping me out."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

"Bye."

"Bye Socko." I hung up the phone and put it in my front pocket. I stared at the ceiling for a minute, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes. All over, it felt like little needles were pricking every pore, and it made me feel like I was going to vomit. I lie down and roll over on my bed to get a tissue from my bedside table. I wiped my face from all the sweat, tears, and snot, and threw it on the ground. I got up, sniffed, and started packing my bags for a two week trip.

Sam POV

"Are you sure this is just a 'he didn't tell you' sort of thing?" I asked in-between bites of steak. Carly huffed and turned around to look at me.

"No! It's all that! We never keep secrets from each other!"

"Uh-huh," I was totally unconvinced, "So you're kicking him out of the house, because he's not telling you secrets…" I downed a glass of ice tea as she answered.

"Yes! Stop interrogating me!"

"Right. It's _not _because he could _potentially _be _gay, _or something silly like _that, _right?" I dumped the cup and plate into the sink and went back to interrogating my best friend. She started mumbling and then yelling.

"You're wrong Sam Puckett! You're totally wrong! Don't make me throw a spoon at you!" She pulled a spoon out from the drawer she was leaning on and lifted it up threateningly.

"Oooh I'm _so _scared! Ouch!" The spoon hit me directly on the forehead.

"Oh you're gonna get it Carly Shay!" I yelled playfully and started chasing her up the stairs to the studio.

Socko POV

I gently leaned back in my chair and turned down the music. I sighed and checked my watch. He would be there any minute. He, my best friend in the entire world, would be here at any moment. I felt my breath leave my lungs as I whispered,

"The one who stopped me…" I lifted up my sleeve gently, to reveal scratches among scratches, lined up horizontally along my pale forearm. I cringed at the fresh marks.

A sudden knock on the door almost scared me out of my chair, and I almost fell backwards.

"Hey dude! I'm here!" I heard Spencer shout happily.

At least one of us is happy…

**Okay so this isn't the best update, but I need to keep the story moving somehow. Please review, there will be action soon. I'm just kind of preoccupied with everything else.**


End file.
